


Untitled Drabble #2

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hexadecimal00).



The flames from the torches flickered and danced on the tent walls, matching the movements of the two men who stood face to face in the center, eyes locked each other as they moved first in time with each other and then in counterpoint.

Harem pants hung low on slender hips, teasing and tempting with the hints of hidden delights they revealed. A curved hipbone, a dusting of hair, the soft outline of a firm buttock.

The bodies twisted and swayed, creating shadows on the siken walls. Anonymous in their darkened form they told the story of a great love. One born of mutual desire and need.

First one knelt and then the other. Mutual surrender one to the other. Here in the torchlight there would be no master, no servant. Each an equal, bowing only to the desires of love.

The shadows merged, seperated then merged again, two enities becoming one for a lifetime in the space of a moment.

Silk hissed as it slid down slim legs to pool on the floor, discarded. An unwanted barrier to the joys of the night. Tender touches that caressed the body and nourished the soul.

Whispered declarations of love are spoken with words and soft sounds of pleasure. Pale things against the conversations of the day. As much a part of the night as the slow moving shadows.

Too soon the sun will rise bringing it the blinding light of day. A lamp too strong for shadows to survive in. They'll wait as they always do, hidden but not forgotten until the torches are lit and they are free to dance once again.


End file.
